Prime Number
by Shibuya's Red Light District
Summary: When a challenge from Shibuya's reigning Tin Pin champion is misconstrued, Shuto Dan finds himself facing a whole new type of challenge. Yaoi Lemon. By Akira Yoshii.


_Title: prime number_

_Author: Akira Yoshii (Shibuya's Red Light District)_

_Summary: when a challenge from Shibuya's reigning Tin Pin champion is miscontrued, Shuto Dan finds himself facing a whole new type of challenge. yaoi Lemon. by Akira Yoshii._

_Word Count: 5,242_

_Author's Note: hm. my first lemon and it's a yaoi. i must admit that I'm quite pleased with how it turned out though. if you happen disagree though, kindly correct any misconceptions I may have about my erotica skills by way of a review, would you kindly? oh...and any flamers will find Higashizawa hiding under their bed when they get home._

* * *

Shibuya's Scramble Crossing was known as such for a reason. The infamous square crushed it's occupants together in a fashion that bordered on inhumane as they struggled to escape from the madness and return to their daily business. Nobody was exempt from the nightmare and everyone suffered equally. Everyone, except one Sho Minamimoto.

A response to the notion that the Reaper Officer and former Game Master was in a bad mood would've required the creation of a new word that was stronger than 'understatement'. Pure, raw, unconstrained fury was blasting from the mathemetician's every pore like water from an industrial hose. The message it sent couldn't have been more clear if it had been mounted on one of the many TV screens ringing the Scramble Crossing in gargantuan neon letters: "STAY AWAY!"

Even the most idiotic of the Scramble Crossing's pedestrians got the message and gave Minamimoto a wide berth, creating a sea of angry peace around the stalking Reaper in the midst of an ocean of humanity. Rather than allaying the leon Reaper's anger however, it only served to further enrage him.

The entire purpose of downtuning his vibe to Realground level was so that he could shove some fractals out of his way and blow off some steam, but these cowardly remainders were denying him even that small satisfaction as they scattered like wildebeests before him. A growl emerged from the back of Minamimoto's throat, which only served to further frighten those nearby who widened the empty space around him.

Minamimoto wasn't quite sure which made him angrier, the fact that he'd failed to kill the Composer, the fact that the Composer had defeated him in battle and then spared him, or the fact that the Composer had stripped him of his Taboo powers. Admittedly, he was still extremely powerful for a Reaper, even without his Taboo abilities, but what galled him was the way the Composer had humiliated him. Shibuya's ruler hadn't even used his true form during their duel, choosing instead to appear as that smug, giggling brat he'd been when he'd beaten Sho the first time. Not only that, but the Composer had left Minamimoto trapped under a vending machine of all things when he'd knocked the rogue Reaper out, and when Sho came to, his hat had been gone.

Even all of that was only part of the reason for his current black mood, Minamimoto mused as a group of off-duty Harrier Reapers spotted him and fled like an awoken Pig Cha-Cha. His artistic abilities had abandoned him. As hard as he'd tried over the past few weeks since THE Game, as those who'd been involved were calling it, he'd been unable to find that wellspring of inspiration inside him that had fueled the creation of the sculptures that had earned him the nickname 'The Grim Heaper' Minamimoto had tried experimenting with different materials (Difficult, considering what usually comprised his sculptures,) and had tried to create different shapes than what he usually did. (This idea he'd abandoned in disgust when he discovered that his 'new' forms looked exactly like his usual) His temper varied directly with the number of sub-par sculptures he'd made while attempting to resuscitate his muse until he'd finally smashed all of his artwork in a rage and decided to go for a walk, which did nothing to help his mood.

He wasn't sure which was worse, the cowards who kept running away from him, or the ones who were far enough away to avoid the effects of his rage, but close enough that their inane chatter was clearly audible. Minamimoto gritted his teeth. With so many random vectors yammering on at the same time, their words dissolved indecipherable babble in his ears, driving him even further over the edge, if that were possible. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands curled into fists. If not for the fact that it were impossible in the RG, Minamimoto would've long since shifted into his Noise form and massacred everyone he could get his claws into. These brain-dead binomials had no clue that they were-

_"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"_

Sho's murderous ponderings were cut short as one particularly loud and obnoxious voice penetrated all the others like a bullet and his eyes snapped open. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed that he'd wandered out of the Scramble Crossing and into the entrance for Center Street. Here, the berth people gave him was noticeably smaller, as there was simply less space available between the buildings that loomed claustrophobic ally close on either side of the glorified alleyway.

The shouter was a boy who appeared to be about middle school age, with spiky brown hair and a red headband that was losing a futile battle in it's attempts to keep said hair in line. His hands which were encased black fingerless gloves were curled into fists as he pumped one into the air while another boy walked away, looking dejected. He was standing in front of an overturned crate on which a brightly colored slab of plastic had been placed, depicting super sentai characters of some sort. The boy with the headband and gloves was still cheering. "You've seen it for yourself, Shibuya! Your reigning champion, dun dun daaaah, Shuto Daaaan!"

The boy was still laughing and waving as if he'd just won some big contest, but the crowd was paying absolutely no attention to him. Minamimoto rolled his eyes and started to walk off when Shuto, or whatever his name was, called again.

"Hey! You!"

Sho glanced over, curious as to who the hectopascal was shouting at this time, and was annoyed to see Shuto pointing a finger of challenge at him.

"What?" He growled. Most people got the message when they saw the way he stalked down the street not to mess with him, but either this kid was either brain dead, or suicidal.

"You wanna slam?"

Minamimoto raised an eyebrow. "Slam?"

"Yeah! Our passionate, firey hot souls slamming into each other over and over again in a battle for dominance!"

The sheer absurdity of the statement gave Minamimoto pause. The first thought through his head was that prostitutes were getting younger and younger these days, not to mention annoying. But then again, why he hadn't considered it before? Maybe a physical release was just what he needed to get his creative juices flowing again. Minamimoto had never thought of himself as gay before, but maybe something new and different for a change would help him regain his lost inspiration. He shrugged.

"OK, sure," He said, walking over.

"Awesome!" Shooter enthused, pulling some kind of red plastic glove-thing out of his pocket and pulling it onto his hand. Minamimoto wondered what it was for, some kind of dispenser for condoms and lube, maybe? Shooter looked at Minamimoto expectantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked. "Get your pins out."

Minamimoto was surprised. Not only was this kid a hooker, he was cheap. He knew that Pin collecting was popular in Shibuya, he he didn't know that people accepted it as currency now, especially not underage male prostitutes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the only Pin he had with him, the monochromatic Leo that represented his Noise form. Minamimoto turned it over in his hand. Sure, it was the only one he had, but it was both rare and powerful. He handed it to the boy for inspection.

Shooter looked it over, wide-eyed. "I've never seen this one before," He said in awe.

"It's the only one I've got," Sho admitted. Rather than deterring the boy though, the fact only server to further excite him, if that were possible.

"Really? It must be super-powerful, then!"

Minamimoto grinned ferally, letting one pointed tooth show. Say one thing for this kid, at least he had good taste. "Zetta."

"I gotta have it then!" Shuto cheered. "C'mon, let's go!"

Minamimoto raised an eyebrow. "Here? In public?" He asked. Getting arrested for having sex with a minor in the middle of the street wouldn't be an issue for him, as he could easily jump to the Underground if the cops showed up. He was more surprised that Shooter had stayed in business this long if he was screwing his customers in broad daylight.

"What's the matter?" Shuto grinned cockily, "Afraid you'll lose?"

"Lose?" Minamimoto asked. This was getting more confusing by the second.

"Here," Shuto said, flicking Leo back across the plastic at Minamimoto, who barely managed to trap the pin with a finger to keep it from flying off. He started to say something, but was cut off by Shuto's war cry.

"Slaaaaam...ON!" With that, Shuto jammed a finger into a button on the red contraption attached to his hand. Before Sho could react, the device spat a brightly colored pin at his finger. Reflexively, he jerked the digit out of the path of the oncoming projectile, which struck Leo and sent it flying off the crate. Before Minamimoto could react, Shooter had leaned across the crate and snatched Leo out of the air. "Yoink!"

Shooter was beaming as he straightened up. "There's no denying it, Shibuya! Your champion is on fire!" he cheered.

Something finally clicked in Minamimoto's mind. "Wait a second!" he demanded, "You mean we were playing a game?"

"Well, yeah!" Shooter laughed. "What did you think we were doing?"

Minamimoto's rage, which had been kept at bay by the twin forces of curiosity and anticipation, came roaring back. He grabbed Shooter by the wrist and drug him towards himself, knocking the crate between them aside. "Listen here, radian!" He shouted, but Shooter wasn't listening.

"Hey! Hey! Be careful, you're going to break Red Kaiser!"

"Oh, I'm going to break something alright," Sho snarled, "And it's going to be your-" He stopped as he became acutely aware that the crowd around them had frozen, and was staring at the scene wide-eyed.

Torn between the instinct to help the assaulted Shooter and fear of Minamimoto, nobody had made a move yet, but Minamimoto could tell it wouldn't last long. With a growl, he shoved Shooter away from him and elevated his vibe to UG level, vanishing before the eyes of Shooter and everyone else who happened to be watching. Bewildered, Shooter looked around in vain for his vanquished opponent before finally shrugging and flipping his new pin in the air, not too concerned about where Minamimoto had vanished to.

He proceeded to spend the rest of the day testing out the capabilities of his new weapon and was delighted when it tore apart anything he pitted it against. He quickly became so absorbed in his playing that he failed to notice the time and by the time he headed home, it was past dark. His grandfather would probably be mad at him, but Shooter didn't much mind. Thanks to his new pin, nothing could ruin his day...or so he thought before he stepped in front of a dark alley and Minamimoto's hand snatched him and dragged him back into the shadows.

"Gotcha, radian," he growled, pinning Shooter to the wall with one hand.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Shooter protested, trying to break free of Minamimoto's grasp. The Reaper tightened his grip and Shooter winced in pain.

"I don't think so,"

Shooter's brow furrowed. "Hey, wait a minute...you're that guy from before! The one with the awesome Pin! Look, if you want your Pin back, I'll just give it to you!"

Minamimoto was impressed. Here Shooter had been captured by someone obviously older and stronger than him, and he was showing absolutely no fear. Either the boy had the courage of a lion, or he was just plain stupid. Either way...

"I don't care about the Pin," Minamimoto growled.

"Well then, what do you want?" Shooter asked.

Minamimoto grinned in response, a sight ominous enough to frighten even Shooter. He opened his mouth to yell, but Minamimoto was faster, sealing Shooter's lips off with his own. Minamimoto shoved his tongue deep into the boy's mouth, swirling his tongue around methodically, tasting every inch. Shooter stiffened in shock and went absolutely rigid when he felt Minamimoto's tongue slide across his own, swirling their saliva together. Shooter whimpered and tried to pull away, but Minamimoto let out a dark chuckle that was stifled by their kiss and pulled his prey even closer, pressing their bodies together.

Shooter had a kind of traumatized, shell-shocked expression on his face when the kiss finally ended, his eyes staring blankly into Sho's lust-filled own.

"You like that?" Minamimoto growled lasciviously into Shuto's ear, "Just wait, it gets a whole lot better."

Shooter's eyes snapped back into focus and he squeaked in fear. Minamimoto lashed out as Shooter tried to flee, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him back into the alley. Shooter tripped as Minamimoto jerked him off balance, crashing into his captor, and knocking them both backwards, with Minamimoto landing with his back to the alley wall and Shooter landing in his lap, his back against the mathematician's chest.

"You weren't trying to get away, were you?" Minamimoto asked. "You're not going anywhere, I've just started our calculations..."

"Don't, please-Aah!" Shooter's plea was cut off as Minamimoto nipped sharply at the side of his neck, drawing a minuscule bead of blood which was quickly licked away. Meanwhile, Minamimoto's hands had moved to Shooter's lap and were working to remove his belt. Shuto desperately tried to pull the invasive hands away, but Minamimoto brushed them aside with barely a thought and was soon past the first barrier. Deftly undoing the button on Shooter's jeans with one hand and pulling down the zipper with the other, Minamimoto didn't even bother dealing with Shooter's ineffective attempts to interfere with his molestation.

"Now let's see you try to run away..." Minamimoto purred into Shooter's ear as he pulled the boy's pants down, revealing the pale, milky skin underneath. Sho raised an eyebrow as he ran his hands back up Shooter's legs to his true prize. His flesh was so warm...

Shooter on the other hand, shivered at the feeling of Minamimoto's cold hands on his skin.

"There's the solution," Sho whispered, his breath tickling Shuto's ear as he gazed down at the crotch contained in white cotton. The lump in the briefs caused by Shooter's penis wasn't big by any strech, but it was still large enough to give the bulge clear definition. Shuto let out a shuddering breath as Minamimoto drug his fingers across his limp dick, feeling his body responding instinctively. "We're going to have some fun with this," Sho said as he pulled the Shooter's underwear down by the elastic band, exposing his crotch.

Shooter squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, struggling to regain control of his rebelling body back as his boyhood stirred in response to the stimulation of cool night air. His eyes jerked back open and his breath was ripped from his lungs as he felt Minamimoto's hand clamp firmly around his dick, squeezing it tightly.

Shooter's struggles ceased as Minamimoto jerked his hand up and down his unwilling erection roughly, unable to respond as his mind tried to cope with the violation of his body. Shooter felt his toes curl involuntarily as each motion by Minamimoto caused him to draw in a deeper breath, his boyhood becomingly increasingly harder and harder. Shooter's mind had gone blank as Minamimoto masturbated him with brutal efficiency, dragging him closer and closer to the edge until he felt something in his stomach snap, pleasure exploding through his young penis as cum spurted from the tip, some of it landing on Minamimoto's hand while the rest of it landed on their legs.

Minamimoto took a moment to suck Shooter's cum off his fingers, savoring the taste of virgin, before shoving Shooter off his lap and standing, ignoring the semen drying on his jeans. With both his mind and body overloading from what had just happened, Shooter slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, his breath heavy and his eyes unfocused.

Minamimoto straightened his clothes started to walk away, but was stopped by a single word.

"...wait..."

The Reaper turned around, taking in the view before him. Shooter's pants and underwear were still down around his ankles, hanging open like the wrapping of an opened present and his bare legs were spattered with his own cum. His face was flushed and his headband had come off, leaving a few strands of his hair to fall across his eyes. He looked vulnerable, pathetic and irresistibly fuckable. "P-please...don't g-...I...you..." He squuzed his eyes shut as he finally managed to get the word out.

"More..."

Minamimoto looked at him for a moment, and a feral grin appeared on his face. Shooter swallowed in fear at the sight and attempted to crawl backwards, but Minamimoto took two steps and was standing over him, a dangerous look in his eye. Before Shooter could react, Minamimoto had grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him back to his feet. Shuto's legs were still a little unsteady from his recent orgasm, and the fact that his jeans and breifs were still pooled around his ankles did little to help. He soon had other things on his mind though as Minamimoto's tongue invaded his mouth again.

This time, however, Shooter responded by kissing back, opening his mouth wider to let Minamimoto's tongue access and tentatively extending his own tongue to meet it. In response, Minamimoto let out a growl of pleasure, squeezing the smaller boy tighter against him. Shooter's hands were pinned against Minamimoto's chest as they kissed, and he soon gave up trying to free them and grabbed onto Sho's chest with them instead.

Several seconds later, Minamimoto broke the kiss, grinning. "That solves that problem," He said, "Now let's move over to the other side of the equation."

Before Shooter could ask him what he was talking about, Minamimoto had pulled his jeans and briefs off, tossing them into a corner of the alley. The boy blushed as Minamimoto's hands ran across his ass appreciatively, squeezing it in approval. The hands didn't remain there long, as the next thing Shooter felt was Minamimoto's hands slipping under his shirt, yanking it and his jacket off, tossing them aside to be joined a few seconds later by his shoes and socks.

Shooter's blush deepened as he stood there naked, looking up into Minamimoto's face expectantly. He felt Minamimoto's hands forcing downwards on his shoulders and dutifully knelt in response, unsure what was coming next.

"Unzip me," Came the command.

Shooter hesitated fearfully, looking up as his hand paused as it reached tentatively for Minamimoto's jeans. Minamimoto was still smirking as he looked down at the naked boy who knelt before him. The look of fear on Shooter's face was so arousing it was everything Minamimoto could do to keep from throwing him to the ground and ramming his dick up his ass right then and there, but he managed to restrain himself. He wanted to take his time and enjoy this particular conquest.

"Go on..." he said slowly, sensually. "Don't be afraid..."

Turning his gaze back to the black denim before him, Shooter slowly reached out and popped the button on Minamimoto's jeans and managed to work the zipper down after a breif struggle. He almost raised an eyebrow at the mathematical symbols that covered Minamimoto's boxers, but was distracted by the huge lump they. "Take it out," Minamimoto ordered.

There was a rustle of fabric as Shooter obeyed and Minamimoto's smirk widened as he heard the boy gasp at the sight of the object that had earned Minamimoto the nickname 'Prime Number' from the girls he had dated while still alive.

Awe-struck, and a little intimidated, Shooter reached out tentatively and wrapped his hand gently around Minamimoto's large cock, hearing Minamimoto suck in his breath at the contact. Shooter rubbed the tool hanging in his face slowly, admiring the patch of ash-colored hair it sprouted from.

"Hey," Minamimoto said, prompting Shooter to look back up. The look on Sho's face was clear.

"Suck me."

Shooter's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say a word, Minamimoto had grabbed him by the hair and shoved his open mouth onto his pulsing erection. Shooter's eyes opened even wider and he gagged on the cock that had suddenly been shoved into his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to pull away, but Minamimoto tightened his grip on Shooter's head, preventing him from doing so.

"Suck it," Minamimoto growled again, a warning tone in his voice this time. Unsure of what to do, Shooter slowly started bobbing his head up and down, increasing his pace when Minamimoto did nothing to stop him. Shooter's blowjob skills were far from stellar, but they got the job done, the Reaper mused as he absent-mindedly ran his hand through the kneeling boy's hair. Shooter's mouth was far too small to fit all of his cock inside, but it was enough.

Shooter was surprised that the taste of Minamimoto's penis was far from repulsive. He tentatively stuck his tongue out and swirled it around the head of Minamimoto's cock. His cry of pain was muffled by Minamimoto's dick as the man roughly tightened his grip on Shooter's hair, shoving his cock deeper into the boy's mouth and causing him to gag again.

"Don't...stop..." Minamimoto gritted through clenched teeth, his urge to cum rising.

Assuming Minamimoto was talking about his tongue, Shooter stretched it out further, licking and sliding his tongue back and forth along the shaft, covering the throbbing member in his saliva.

Sho's panting steadily grew heavier and heavier until he suddenly stiffened and came, blasting countless bursts of burning hot cum into Shuto's mouth. Shooter had felt Minamimoto's cock pulse under his tongue just before the older man came, at which point he jumped and tried to pull away, only to have Minamimoto's grip on his hair tighten even further, preventing him from escaping.

Just when Shooter thought the stream of ejaculate would never end, it dribbled to a halt, leaving him with a mouthful of cum. Slowly, the death grip on his hair lessened as Sho let out a pleasured sigh and pulled his cock out of Shooter's mouth, slathered in spit and cum. Minamimoto grinned. His dick would need to be as wet and slippery as possible for what was coming next.

Shooter remained kneeling, his mouth filled with semen and unsure of what to do next. Minamimoto was still breathing heavily as looked down at Shooter and quirked an eyebrow. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Swallow."

Shooter's eyes widened in a silent plea, but the look in Minamimoto's eyes was unrelenting. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Shooter reluctantly swallowed a small quantity of the hot cum sitting in his mouth, feeling it burn his throat on the way down. Minamimoto's semen tasted musky and salty, and Shooter found himself instantly addicted to the taste and quickly took another, larger swallow, letting it slide slowly across his tongue to draw every bit of flavor out of the cum before it vanished down his throat. Before he knew it, the seed was gone and he looked wantingly up at Minamimoto, panting for air from holding his breath for so long.

"Good," Minamimoto purred. "Now, turn around and bend over,"

Shooter quickly complied, too excited to protest. While he was too innocent to know what Minamimoto's order meant, Shooter did feel some embarrassment at exposing himself like this. He was kneeling entirely naked in an abandoned alleyway, letting a complete stranger do anything he wanted to him, but despite his embarrassment, Shooter found that he loved what was happening, and couldn't wait for what the mysterious stranger would do to him next.

Despite having just cum, the sight of Shooter's pale, flawless ass raised and ready to be taken was almost enough to make Minamimoto explode again, but he restrained himself. Reaching out, he kneaded the flesh of Shooter's cheeks, hearing the boy let slip a pleasured sigh in response. Pulling them apart, Sho lined the tip of his dick up with the winking eye of Shooter's anus, preparing for insertion.

Feeling the head of Minamimoto's hard penis resting against his asshole, Shooter's mind barely had time to comprehend what was about to happen to him before Minamimoto rammed his cock into his virgin hole. Without having taken the time to stretch Shooter in preparation, Minamimoto's sudden intrusion into his ass set his body screaming in agony. Shooter's eyes bugged out, nearly popping from their sockets, his jaw falling open as he choked on the feeling Minamimoto's cock brutally shoving it's way into his body. Agonized tears poured down Shooter's face as he felt Minamimoto's hands clamp roughly around his thighs to steady himself as he pounded his cock in and out of Shooter's ass, each thrust accompanied by a bone-jarring impact.

Minamimoto gritted his teeth. Shooter's ass was so tight it nearly drove him insane. If he stopped moving for even a nanosecond, he was sure that he'd cum instantly, but even so it was a close thing to keep the persistent tide of orgasm back.

Shooter's mouth hung open as a steady stream of pained cries were forced from his throat by the piston-like motion of the invading dick. His arms had already given out, leaving him kneeling face-first in the dirt as Minamimoto fucked him. Shooter's legs were beginning to tremble, forcing him to struggle to remain upright as the brutal rape of his ass continued. Under constant uncompromising assualt by the manhood inside of him though, Shooter's legs didn't last long before giving out, sending him sprawling to the ground, unable to support even his own weight due to the barrage of sensation being forced into his body.

Minamimoto growled in frustration as Shooter fell, his dick nearly slipping out of his ass. With a grunt, he hauled the Tin Pin master back to his feet and shoved him against the alley wall before continuing his assault. Shooter's screams became increasingly strained as Minamimoto crushed his body against the alley wall with his own. Minamimoto's fucking became rougher from this new angle, each thrusting motion harder than the last, nearly lifting Shooter up off his feet as he forced his cock deeper and deeper into Shooter's body.

Shooter nearly winced at the feeling of the alley wall scraping against his naked body, painfully rubbing his own erect cock in particular, but the pain of being fucked overshadowed that minor discomfort. The shrieking pain persisted for what seemed like an eternity,

The sounds spilling from Shooter's mouth rubbed the rapist in Minamimoto just right, prompting him to impale Shooter even harder, driving his cock deeper and deeper, until he felt the head of his cock ram into a hard bundle of nerves hidden inside Shooter's ass, and the boy lost it. He released his loudest scream yet, his fingers scrabbling at the wall as a burst of pure pleasure flooded his whole system, fusing with the ever-growing pain. He would've collapsed had Minamimoto's weight pressing him against the alley wall been keeping him upright. His ass clenched involuntarily, sending Minamimoto over the edge. He froze mid-thrust as the almost painfully intense orgasm shuddered through his body before rushing down his cock and shooting a load of hot, thick cum into Shooter's ass.

As Minamimoto's mind fogged over with pleasure, Shooter's screamed again as the Reaper's cum burned the inside of his ass, overstimulating his young body in ways he never thought possible and triggering his own orgasm. Still pinned to the wall by Minamimoto, Shooter's rock-hard cock was pressed painfully upwards, spewing his cum into the air to land in his hair and face. With both cumming almost simeltaneously, Shooter's scream of agonized pleasure melded with Minamimoto's moan to create a duet of lewd sensuality.

It took both several minutes to recover, but Minamimoto finally loosed an exhausted sigh and pulled his semi-soft cock from Shooter's ass. Without Minamimoto's weight keeping him pinned to the wall, Shooter collapsed to the ground, his legs unable to hold him after the intensity of his orgasm. Looking up through the haze of pleasure, he spotted a last few drops of cum drip from the tip of Minamimoto's penis and opened his mouth to catch them. He swirled them around on his tongue, savoring the taste of Minamimoto's semen one last time before swallowing.

Looking down at his cum-covered penis, Minamimoto cursed, looking around for something to clean it off with. He finally spotted Shooter's clothes lying discarded and forgotten in the corner. Grabbing Shooter's shirt, he used it to wipe the spunk off his dick before tossing it onto the still recuperating Shooter and turning to leave.

"...will I ever see you again?"

Minamimoto glanced over his shoulder. Shooter's pleading eyes were barely able to focus on the figure before him, as he lay on the ground, panting heavily. He was naked, sweaty, and grimy from being fucked in an alley, and half-covered in his own cum that mixed with Minamimoto's cum as it leaked from his ass.

Minamimoto grinned his feral grin.

"Count on it."

The grin stayed on Minamimoto's face all the way home.

He finally knew what he was going to sculpt...


End file.
